Songfics and Drabbles
by Ravenwisker
Summary: Little songfics based around Valduggery. Please don't hate me for this pairing! Inspiered by Supaslim T for possable language later.
1. Paranoid, Ozzy Osbourne

Yay! After many moons I have finally gotten off my lazy butt and made a songfic/ficlet! Please read and review, and don't hate me, their not the best. ^^;

~Raven

* * *

Skulduggery sat in the living room of Gordon's house, deep in a book. Valkyrie passed by and he was sure he saw her wink and smile at him.

"Valkyrie?" He asked, not completely sure what to say.

"Yes?" She said, backing up and looking directly at him. Innocence was sprawled across her face as if nothing had happened.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Did you not wink at me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Skulduggery. That's the third time this week that you stopped with a question like that." She sighed, turning away and continuing to her uncle's study. "Honestly, I think you're getting more paranoid as the days go by."

A smile played across her face as she heard him sigh.

* * *

How was it? Critiques are ~


	2. My Life Would Suck Without You, Kelly C

Sorry I failed to put the title and artist of the song on the last one, I'll put it in the chapter and on here. Hope you enjoy this one as well!

Raven~

* * *

**My Life Would Suck Without You, Kelly Clarkson**

The two sat in Skulduggery's Bentley and looked out over the pier. Valkyrie had just gotten in, but stopped Skulduggery from starting the car.

"What's this about Valkyrie?" The detective asked, turning his skull slightly to his partner, "We need to get going."

"Well, last night… I was just wondering what my life if you weren't in it." She said looking away as her face began to turn a light pink. He was silent, his eye sockets still in her direction. She couldn't be sure what he was thinking, so she quickly made to correct herself.

"I-I mean, like if I hadn't met you when I did. I mean, I guess it would be incredibly horrid. I'm just trying to say that I'm really glad I met you. You keep saying I should go to school, meet people my age and all that… I know this is odd but… My life would just really suck if you weren't in it." She finished, feeling as though a great weight was lifted from her chest.

He chuckled, and she could feel that he would be smiling. "You have your moments, but I must admit I feel the same." The skeleton said, turning the key in the ignition as Valkyrie smiled.


	3. Check Yes Juliet, We The Kings

**Check Yes Juliet, We The Kings**

Tonight was the night they had planed on, and the rain poured down accordingly. The note on her desk explained everything to her parents. She wasn't sure that they would understand, but she really didn't care. At exactly 11:30, a pebble hit Valkyrie's window, and she shoved her feet in her boots, grabbing a small black pack filled with things that she would never be able to live without. Valkyrie pushed open the window, jumping down and displacing the air beneath her, landing in the arms of her Romeo. Skulduggery let her stand as they quickly moved to the Bentley. This decision was big, and Valkyrie knew she had to do it. She looked to Skulduggery and smiled as they pulled away.

She never looked back.


	4. Thining Of You, Katy Perry

**Thinking Of You, Katy Perry**

Valkyrie stared at her notebook. After the longest talk with Skulduggery, she had been forced to go to school and not with him. Her page was covered with little notes and sketches of skulls and bones. One was a Jolly Rodger with a hat, Just like Skulduggery's. She sighed as she recalled the events of the previous night.

Skulduggery had found her journal at Gordon's, and not knowing what it was, browsed through it. She came over later that day to find him sitting on the bed in the study and staring blankly at the wall across from him. He questioned her about the particular entry, the one about him. 'He found it.' She had thought, her heart racing. She wrote him in only one entry, and he had found it. The simple talk erupted into a heated conversation about how things would never work between them.

'Funny,' She thought now, 'It seemed almost like… he felt the same way as I feel about him.' She sighed, he wouldn't leave her mind and whenever a door opened , she hoped it was him, but it never was. Today would be the longest in her life before she could get back to him and talk to him again.


	5. Making Christmas, Danny Elfman

A/n~ Hey guys! Thank you for the kind words. Keep the reviews coming, the brighten up my in-box. ;)

Read and enjoy!

~Raven

* * *

**Making Christmas, Danny Elfman**

The tree was a modest size and was cut directly from Gordon's estate, so there was no problem getting it back to his house.

Earlier, Skulduggery and Valkyrie had brought down about three boxes of Christmas decorations from the attic. They stood the tree up in the living room, pouring water into the basin it stood in. They had decided on only using red and silver ornaments as well as white lights. Valkyrie began hanging the shiny red orbs in the middle as Skulduggery worked to open a pack of the silver ones. He came up behind her, hanging one just above her head, and then rested his hand on her shoulder.

Valkyrie turned, a smile resting on her face. "Yes?" She asked, setting down the orb she held. He brought out a box wrapped in brightly colored paper and topped with a green bow.

I know I should wait until Christmas, but I'd like you to have this now." He said as he placed the box in her hand. Her eyes gleamed as she gently tore into the paper and opened the small box inside.

It was a pair of earrings, studs that were shaped like skulls. She laughed as she threw her arms around his neck.

Now you'll have me wherever you go. He chuckled, returning the hug. She hit him lightly on the clavicle, placing a kiss on his jawbone.

"Thank you Skulduggery." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.


	6. Sally's Song, Catherine O'Hara

A/n~ This one is a bit shorter, but it is a shorter song. Hope you enjoy!

~Raven

* * *

**Sally's Song, Catherine O'Hara**

Valkyrie sat on her bed. It had been two weeks now since Skulduggery was taken. She missed him more and more each day, noticing that she must have been more attached to him than she thought. 'Did he even notice how I felt?' She thought to herself, quietly shaking her head, a tear running down her cheek. It pained her to think of him. 'No… He doesn't care for me like I do for him. I'm so much younger just to begin with!' She sighed. 'Were just not meant too be.' She thought as another tear followed the other's path.


	7. Vanilla Twilight, Owl City

**A/n: For those wondering, no, I have not died! School has just been hell and since I got a new computer, these two chapters got very delayed. So, here you go, another instalment to... SONGFICS BY RAVEN! Please read, enjoy and review~**

**DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Skul, Val, or any other characters from Skulduggery Pleasant. Lucky Mr. Landy does...**

**Enjoy,**

**~Raven**

* * *

**Vanilla Twilight~Owl City**

In the days after Skulduggery was taken, Valkyrie had begun to feel much more alone than ever. She often watched the sun set and rise, receiving little to no sleep in between. For two days she remained without sleep, and she often thought of him. It comforted her to know that with the help of Wreath, she would see him again.

She wasn't totally sure how, but somehow she knew that he was thinking of her too.

She missed his velvety voice, and really wished he could have been there. His arms would have been around her, and he would have mumbled into her ear, "This will pass, everything will be okay soon."

Tears filled her eyes and she realized that without him she had begun to detach herself from the world around her, only Tanith and Wreath really remained. Everything else just seemed like a dream to her.

"I wish you were here…" She whispered, knowing that even though he wasn't there, he heard her. From her seat on the porch of Gordon's house, she could see the first rays of sun beaming over the horizon, mixing with the purple twilight and creating a creamy vanilla-like sky. Just another sleepless night.


	8. Last Ride In, Green Day

**A/n: I was really glad when this song came up, it seemed like the perfect way to beat the crappy winter weather we have up here(Summer person). Anywho, as always, Read, enjoy, and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skul, Val, or any other characters, Yadda yadda yadda. You get the picture. See the previous page for a full disclaimer. =)**

**Enjoy,**

**~Raven**

* * *

**Last Ride In~Green Day**

Ghastly, Tanith, Valkyrie, and Skulduggery had all decided it was time to take some time off. They traveled to a small secluded beach for their mini vacation. The waves roared and crashed against the shore as all but Skul raced out to its salty spray. Skul had at first refused to go at all, but after much fuss, he gave in.

He was still in his full outfit; save for his scarf, Ghastly had guaranteed that no one else would find the beach.

He hadn't moved for an hour or so, and Valkyrie was positive he was "asleep." She remembered what he said about his meditation, and a smile formed on her face just as quickly as the plot in her head.

Tanith eagerly agreed, while Ghastly did so more reluctantly. Within minutes Skul was almost completely buried in sand.

When he woke, the three were back in the water, and all they heard was a strange noise that sounded like exasperation and frustration rolled into one. When he managed to free himself, Skul walked up to the surf, sand still pouring from his eye sockets. He crossed his arms sternly as Tanith and Valkyrie tried their best not to laugh, failing miserably. Before they could register what was happening, an abnormally large wave for that beach crashed upon them, and Skulduggery began to laugh as both of the girls shrieked when they resurfaced.


	9. Bitten

**A/n: **I'm taking a small break from songfics and doing a drabble. This was inspired by a HILARIOUS event involving one of my friends. Anywho, I apologise for sligh OOCness(I think). Read, enjoy, and remember, reviews are love~ If you have suggestions, don't hesitate to drop me a line!

By the way, a hickey is a bite mark. ;3

**DelphianBlaze**: I'll be looking for it, good luck!

~Raven

* * *

It was a

cold winter's day in Haggard, and Skulduggery had come over to visit Valkyrie at Gordon's house. He was in the living room reading while she was eating the rest of her snack in the kitchen.

She shivered as she entered the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Skul. She moved close to him, resting her head on the side of his shoulder.

"… Valkyrie, what are you doing?" He asked, looking up from his book at her. She looked up at him innocently. "I'm c-cold." She muttered.

Skul sighed. _How could an eighteen year old girl who has faced vampires, unimaginable monsters and even death be__** cold? **__Unless… _

"You do realize that I give off no heat, therefore I won't make you any warmer."

Valkyrie looked at him and blushed. "So?"

He chuckled and pulled her closer, placing his arm around her in his best attempt to keep her warm. "Normally I wouldn't do this, but as a gentleman I suppose it is my duty to save the young lady in distress."

Valkyrie smiled and playfully hit him on his leg. "I don't think there's enough room on this couch for your ego, Mr. Pleasant." She said, her mind trailing off. She realized that she was no longer shivering. She looked up at Skulduggery her face flushing a light pink. She could tell somehow that he was thinking about her as he looked off into the distance.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, somewhat scooting closer to him. He hesitated, and then looked down into her dark and curious eyes. "I…" He hesitated again, as if contemplating whether or not what he had on his mind was safe to say out loud. "I've been wanting to say this for a while now, but I wasn't sure how to say it or how youu would take it… I lo-"

He was cut off when Valkyrie placed a kiss on his jawbone. She drew back and smiled. "And you say _**I**_ talk too much… I love you too."

Skulduggery chuckled as Valkyrie situated herself on his lap with her legs still parallel with the couch, resting her head back on his shoulder. She hesitated before wrapping her arms around his torso. She felt him stiffen for a second but then returned the hug. He lowered his head and 'kissed' her cheek, causing her to shiver from the contact of his cold teeth. "Sorry." He murmured, but she just smiled and kissed him on his teeth. He pulled back, leaning down to 'kiss' her neck, and for a second, Valkyrie could have sworn she felt the warm lips of the once-was man. The though was gone, though, when he accidentally bit her neck.

"Ow!" She yelped, pulling back.

"Sorry!" He quickly replied, but she smiled.

"Its fine." She said, and she rested her head back on his shoulder.

~X~

The next day, Tanith came over. She and Valkyrie were talking for a while before Tanith noticed it. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to Valkyrie's neck.

The younger girl put her hand to her neck, her face going pale. There was a bump with slight indentations there.

Tanith started laughing. "Is that a hickey? Who's it from?"

Valkyrie blushed, then smiled at her best friend, "…Skul."


End file.
